


Keefweek

by NutriaIshida



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutriaIshida/pseuds/NutriaIshida
Summary: Este es un pequeño trabajo para un eventillo que hemos montado en el grupo de Facebook "Sheith It" para celebrar el cumpleaños de Keith~





	1. 1. Estación favorita

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño trabajo para un eventillo que hemos montado en el grupo de Facebook "Sheith It" para celebrar el cumpleaños de Keith~

Día 1 - Estación del año favorita. 

 

A Keith no le gustaba el invierno. Era una época muy triste.

Los meses fríos en que por algunos días todo a su alrededor se cubría de blanco y la temperatura bajaba hasta que los huesos apenas podían soportarlo, eran una verdadera tortura.

Y no era únicamente por las condiciones naturales de la estación, sino por algo mucho peor: las festividades.

No tenía muchos amigos, en realidad, si tuviera que contarlos con los dedos preferiría decir que no tiene manos… ¿Hay algo más triste e incómodo que pasar la Navidad sólo en la habitación de un internado? Sí, saber que incluso fuera de ahí la pasaría solo.

El invierno era frío, y no sólo en un sentido térmico.

 

A Keith se le hacía indiferente la primavera. Se hablaba de demasiadas cosas bonitas que pasaban rápidamente a tener un doble sentido. Algo metafórico. Algo que le hastiaba.

Para Keith, la primavera era esa época del año en que el clima se volvía bipolar y estropeaba sus planes. En que la gente se volvía un poco más tonta y expresaba cosas que para él eran incomprensibles. Eran los meses en que los estornudos parecían perseguirlo como un enjambre de mosquitos.

 

A Keith tampoco le gustaba el verano. A pesar de la libertades y milagros que este otorgaba, era otra temporada en que su soledad le abrazaba con fuerza.

Era aquel período en que, de forma experimental y casi estúpida, se imaginaba a sí mismo como una pasa… una triste y fea pasa en medio de la nada. Más tiempo para ahogarse en un sentimiento ardiente de melancolía.

 

Finalmente, y por descarte, había una estación de la que Keith gustaba.

A Keith le gustaba el otoño.

Aquella época en que miraba a su alrededor y todo se transformaba, de forma lenta pero juguetona todo a su alrededor se encendía en tonos cálidos. Las hojas rojizas y amarillas de los árboles que se esparcen por el piso luego de abandonar las altas ramas abrazando la tierra son, en un sentido simbólico, una señal de empatía.

El otoño es nostálgico, y un poco triste, pero aunque suene egoísta, a Keith le resulta acogedor. Como si por esos meses el mundo entendiera su historia, su tristeza: lo acompaña con un delicado y simpático silencio los días que las nubes impiden el paso del sol, lo acurruca con las mágicas notas de vida las noches lluviosas, y comparte sus más dulces secretos con los vientos del ocaso.

Keith aprende y medita, aunque no siempre llega a resoluciones brillantes y magníficas, pero sabe que está preparado para sobrevivir los nueve meses restantes, y entonces se encontrará nuevamente con su eterno confidente.


	2. Muy pronto...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo corresponde al día 4: Niñez  
> Lo tenía escrito pero no pude publicarlo antes.

—¿Dónde está mamá? — preguntó el pequeño, con la voz apagada por el aburrimiento de ver a su padre trabajar. No sabía realmente en qué trabajaba. A veces ojeaba papales por horas, otras veces examinaba pequeñas piedras, otras mataba una tarde completa hurgando en el interior de alguna máquina. Hacía muchas cosas, en realidad, pero eran demasiadas como para darle un nombre específico.

 

El mayor no contestó. 

 

Keith lo observó por un par de minutos en silencio, cuando vio que su padre ejecutó un movimiento irregular al que llevaba haciendo, hace más de una hora, tuvo la intención de repetir la pregunta, sin embargo, ésta murió antes de ser pronunciada cuando el hombre volvió a retomar su postura anterior.

 

Keith bufó en silencio. 

 

Se deslizó por la silla y con sus ánimos magullados tomó rumbo a la habitación de su padre. No era muy distinta a la suya: pequeña. Apenas cabía una cama, un minúsculo escritorio y un armario diminuto, donde sus pocas prendas se resguardaban del polvo. 

 

Keith hizo lo de siempre. 

 

Mientras su padre se mantenía concentrado en sus asuntos, el pequeño registraba la habitación en busca de alguna pista a sus interrogantes. Aunque nunca había conseguido algo. Bajo la cama, una vieja caja de zapatos guardaba documentos como identificaciones, permisos y pasaportes, todos de su padre. En el armario, otra caja más pequeña guardaba cachivaches como llaveros, cucharas dobladas, medallas y joyas baratas. Nunca hubo señal de la pista que Keith buscaba. Pero secretamente guardaba la esperanza de dar con algo en su próxima inspección.

 

Keith no recuerda a su madre. No tiene ni un solo recuerdo de ella, ninguno nítido al menos. Por eso busca, con esmero y, a veces, desesperación algún indicio de su existencia. Su apariencia al menos. Una imagen con la cual soñar por las noches, a quien susurrar sus secretos antes de dormir, en quién poner sus esperanzas cuando el mundo parece desmoronarse. 

 

Keith sube a la cama y gatea hasta el espaldar, desordenando las mantas abraza la almohada junto con sus rodillas. Entonces llora. Llora en silencio, sin sollozos ni gemidos que lo delaten; los ahoga apenas tratan de salir.

 

La habitación cambia de color, el tono anaranjado pasa a tornarse azulado, poco a poco la luz se pierde. 

 

El cansancio lo supera y Keith cae dormido sin perder el agarre sobre la almohada, su respiración es ligeramente forzosa y torpe, sus mejillas levemente rígidas por la salinidad de sus lágrimas y su pálido rostro enrojecido lo delatan.

 

Las pisadas acercándose por el pasillo o incluso la risilla divertida que advierte de un observador pasan inadvertidas para el pequeño. 

 

Su padre entra en la habitación sin molestarse por el desorden y se sienta junto al infante. Lo mira con cariño y vuelve a sonreír mientras acaricia los oscuros cabellos de Keith.

 

—Lo siento — se disculpa en un murmullo casi inaudible —, pero es muy pronto para que enteres de eso.

 

Aún así, Keith logra oírlo. Seguidamente siente los fuertes brazos de su padre envolverlo con mucho cuidado y afecto, susurrando entre efímeros besos sobre su cabello cuánto lo quería. 

 

Con el tiempo, Keith dejó de preguntar sobre su madre, no porque la olvidara, no porque dejara de importarle, sino porque había aprendido que algunas cosas no llegan cuando queremos que lo hagan. Pero llegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me atrasé horrible... no me gusta recibir visitas, se quedaron todo el fin de semana y para rematar me dieron turno de tarde el lunes~ mugrosa vida xD}

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto muy tarde, y es posible que tenga muchísimos errores... Lo siento por eso ;///;


End file.
